<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Kind of Duel by seasaltmemories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437808">A Different Kind of Duel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories'>seasaltmemories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, F/M, Femdom, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of nsfw entries where the cast  of Arc V discover other ways to have fun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaba Ray/Zarc, Akaba Reiji/Serena, Dennis Mackfield/Kurosaki Ruri, Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Season of Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter will be regularly updated with a list of tags and warnings for each entry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Diplomacy</strong>
  </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Ship:</strong> Prodigyshipping| Reiji Akaba/Serena</li>
<li>
<strong>Universe:</strong> Arranged Marriage AU</li>
<li>
<strong>Tags:</strong> Wedding Night, Breast Worship, Discussions of Pregnancy</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Embarrassment</strong>
  </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Ship:</strong> Genesishipping| Zarc/Ray Akaba</li>
<li>
<strong>Universe: </strong>Mundane AU </li>
<li>
<strong>Tags:</strong> Humiliation, Femdom, Leases</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">DIY Domme</span>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Ship:</strong> Fruitshipping| Yuya Sakaki/Yuzu Hiragi</li>
<li>
<strong>Universe:</strong> Postcanon</li>
<li>
<strong>Tags:</strong> Pervertables, Inexperienced!Dom/Inexperienced!Sub, Fluff and Humor</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">How to Play The Villain</span>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Ship:</strong> Janushipping| Dennis Macfield/Ruri Kurosaki</li>
<li>
<strong>Universe:</strong> Counterparts Alive AU</li>
<li>
<strong>Tags:</strong> Impact Play, Improper BDSM Etiquette, Trauma Re-Enactment</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diplomacy (Prodigyshipping)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuation of a space opera au that can be found in "AU" from "I Think We Should Run" and "I'll Let You Chase Me" in "Just The Draw of a Card"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next few weeks Reiji heard nothing from her. And at first, he had deduced Serena was only trying to keep from drawing any suspicion, after all last time they had snuck out together, the very rebel base they visited was attacked. However as time passed, and he questioned if he should send Tsukikage over to check on her or not, it occurred to him that she was playing hard to get.</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>All in all, it was far from complex behavior. Growing up in his father’s courts, he had plenty of experience with complicated politics. Still the only way to respond to such game was to play it as well, and Reiji felt anxious over not being in contact with her for so long. Their agreement had functioned on the idea that regardless of their political stances, neither would reveal the other’s secrets. Still her penchant for wandering her streets disguised as a commoner was nothing compared to plans of full-out rebellion. If had the need or whim to betray him, she would be able to do so before he had much change to react.</p></div><div><p>He’d be lying to say that was the only reason he disliked not seeing her. He had grown accustomed to her clever tongue and forceful personality. And then that kiss…it had been purely out of practicality, but to say the least, it had not been unpleasant.</p></div><div><p>Luckily enough though, soon they were forced to come together again. After all, they couldn’t have gotten married otherwise.</p></div><div><p>Yes, it was a bit embarrassing to forget his own wedding day had snuck up on him, but it wasn’t a large ceremony to begin with. Etheinian culture did not place as much emphasize on spectacle, and Father didn’t even pretend to care about their marriage beyond the politics surrounding it. So things went smoothly just as Father wanted until the two of them retired for the night.</p></div><div><p>For a beat, the two of them simply sat on the bed together, neither saying a thing. It had been a long day of ceremonies that had supposed transformed their relationship, but he wasn’t certain of what their relationship had been in the first place. There was so much to say now that they were behind closed doors and were alone, but where to start when one is negotiating with their wife whether to kill your father or not? When would he be allowed to pursue her as she instructed him to?</p></div><div><p>Finally the silence was broken when Serena tapped him on the shoulder.</p></div><div><p>“Hey, can you get my zipper?”</p></div><div><p>Reiji flinched slightly from the sudden touch. “What do you mean?”</p></div><div><p>“Are you such a poor sheltered princeling as to not know what happens on a couple’s wedding night?” There was a sardonic curve to her lip. “Can’t have much fun if I can’t get this dress off.”</p></div><div><p>“I see,” Reiji focused on the fabric of his pants, hoping his embarrassment didn’t show. “As this is simply a political arrangement, I didn’t want to force myself on you.”</p></div><div><p>“Well we got to consummate it at some point or another, might as well get it over with it quickly and then go from there.” She spoke as if it was a chore, like attending one of Leo’s dances or drafting up a treaty. There wasn’t much he could do to argue with that type of logic.</p></div><div><p>“Alright then, turn around.” Reiji unzipped the back of her dress, breathing in softly at the sight of her exposed skin. He had known for a while this would become one of his duties, yet he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be ready to undertake them. Hopefully if he took it slow, the pieces would fall in place on their own.</p></div><div><p>They kissed each other as expected, lacking much passion or resistance. He could taste the remnant of the wine they had at the banquet on her lips, an excessively sweet concoction much like the girl, herself. For all her hurrying, she moved her mouth in slow measures, sighing and flushing more and more as the kiss deepened. However surprisingly, her timidity spurred him instead of discouraging him. He may not be the best dancer, but when push came to shove, he knew how to lead.</p></div><div><p>Reiji pushed the sleeves of her dress down, so that top half folded neatly against her skirts. Then in the same steady and methodical manner, he leaded forward to kiss the hollow of her neck as he undid her bra.</p></div><div><p>Or at least…he tried to. He kept fumbling with the clasp, trying to play off his trouble as an excuse to lavish her with more affection, but eventually the action grew repetitive and Serena pulled back with a groan.</p></div><div><p>“Don’t hurt yourself. I’ll handle it,” She snarked before sitting up and undoing it in one quick flourish. While there was a bit of a mocking air to the action, Reiji was quickly distracted from any possible offense he could have suffered.</p></div><div><p>“……”</p></div><div><p>“Take a picture if they’re so mesmerizing.” Despite her sharp tongue, its edge grew duller and duller as a blush crept up her neck.</p></div><div><p>“…may I touch you?” A part of him felt guilty to express such desire, but his curiosity was slowing winning over any shame.</p></div><div><p>“Have a ball.” The last part of her words dissipated into a breathy gasp when he cupped her breasts, thumbing her nipples. Her skin was incredibly soft. He couldn’t explain why, but something about it made him want to trace message after message against her skin. Reiji gave a light squeeze as he examined the weight of her in his hands. He leaned down to press a kiss to her chest, but before he could, Serena pulled him up by the roots of hair and brought him to her mouth.</p></div><div><p>This time she was much more forward, more like the fierce warrior she had been described to him as. There was little else he could do but yield to her intensity as she pushed him down to straddle him. In the low lighting, her green eyes practically glowed.</p></div><div><p>“My turn,” She sprouted a wicked grin. One by one she unbuttoned his shirt, and with each pop his heartbeat grew faster and faster. Once her task was completed, she spread her hands across the expanse of his chest, as if claiming it for herself. She leaned forward to kiss him once more, intoxicating and demanding nothing but him entirely. Her hands grew more and more adventurous until they reached lower, and Reiji broke from her with a moan as he unconsciously bucked his hips in an effort to create more friction.</p></div><div><p>However, despite his enthusiasm, Serena drew back, a thoughtful expression painting her features.</p></div><div><p>“You know, before we continue I really think we should settle the terms of our arrangement.”</p></div><div><p>“Pardon?” Reiji was finding it hard to focus when his body ached for her touch to return.</p></div><div><p>“I’m talking about Ethein and you. We’ll be your allies and fight your battles, and when it is over we’ll take our solar system as payment for our loyalty. Sounds like a deal?” She traced the side of his face and gave a sickening sweet smile.</p></div><div><p>His first reaction was to burst into a fit of laughter. Or actually, it was to agree to whatever pretty nonsense that spilled from his mouth, but he had spent far too long organizing this rebellion to allow it to fall apart in the heat of passion.</p></div><div><p>“Oh I have no qualms about ruling your system from Ethein.” He grabbed her hands to guide her touch, but she broke from his hold with a huff.</p></div><div><p>“You know what I mean!” The demure coquette vanished as the much more familiar Etheinian princess returned. “You make a poor fool.”</p></div><div><p>“Then I suggest you quit pretending to be some seductress.” Reiji’s tone was ice cold. “In our world, there will be no more empires or colonies. If that was your only goal in lying with me, then be warned I can find comfort in other beds.”</p></div><div><p>“That’s not the only reason.” She rolled her eyes before pressing her body fully against his, relishing his struggle to keep a neutral expression. “It takes two to tango. I could climb into any bed I want, but I chose yours for a reason. And if you are going to claim Ethein as an ally, you will hand over what I desire.” Her breath fanned across his cheek, drawing his attention to more attractive manners, but he managed to remain firm in his position.</p></div><div><p>“What do you want?”</p></div><div><p>“I want your child,” All she did was speak, no touches or kisses, yet her words sent more shivers down his spine than anything else that had happened that night. It had been an unspoken agreement from the moment they were engaged (and the entire implied reason they were together in bed in the first place), but to here it actually voiced suggested volumes and volumes of things.</p></div><div><p>Reiji resisted the urge to lick his lips. “Will any do or is my first-born specifically needed for some ritual, witch?” It was hardly appropriate or even that funny, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say.</p></div><div><p>Serena’s gaze hardened. “We already established you’re no jester, so don’t press your luck. The Emperor has as many consorts as there are stars in the sky, but not all of them have an heir to show for their efforts. I’m not going to wallow in uncertainty over this partnership. Ethein will only side with you if I bear your child.”</p></div><div><p>She spoke in that forthright manner he always found compelling, but those words didn’t seem her own. He couldn’t picture her the type to long for motherhood so intensely.</p></div><div><p>“I assume a spoken agreement won’t be enough for you, yet bearing and raising a child will make leading the rebellion much harder for you. Would you we arrange this for after we are free from my father’s control?”</p></div><div><p>“Actually I specifically want to get pregnant before any outright rebelling takes place,” Her nails scraped up and down his arm lackadaisically. “I am not completely sold on the fact this rebellion will succeed, so think of it as a form of personal insurance. Leo is less likely to punish me if I’m carrying or raising his empire’s future ruler. Our vows might be in effect until death parts us, but I will not die with you if I have any choice about it. Still I’m making things simple for you. We simply have to do this many times until we finally have definite results. So what will be your answer?”</p></div><div><p>The fact she was so cavalier about her lack of dedication probably should have concerned him, but he had known he could never demand complete loyalty in both thoughts and actions. As long as he could trust her not to betray him, he would be satisfied with her as an ally. And besides, having her look down at him so alluringly while her hair fell in loose waves over her shoulders made him almost willing to give her anything.</p></div><div><p>“If those our your conditions, then I accept.” He punctuated his words with a kiss, and they spent the rest of the night, sealing the deal.</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Embarrassment (Genesishipping)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cruelty looked good on her.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a new discovery, but Zarc couldn’t help but wonder if that is what drew him to Ray in the first place. When she had been just another duelist she had wielded her skill with such grace, such power, well he was far from the only admirer she had attracted.</p>
<p>Even after he found out about the somewhat spoiled, messier woman behind the act, he had still been entranced by that effortless fire of hers. Dangerous as it might be, a part of him was willing to get burned as long as she was the flame.</p>
<p>That’s probably the reason he had been allowed the privilege of seeing her like this.</p>
<p>She had a good eye for lingerie. The black strapped contraption looked as if it took a while to put on, but the effort was worth it--showing just enough to highlight her assets while teasing for more. He wanted nothing more than to reach and trace each curve of her body, expose those slip of skins she left so cheekily hidden.</p>
<p>But the lease in her hand reminded him of his place.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Ray took her time admiring his naked form. The rough carpet of her bedroom had been digging into his hands and knees for ten minutes now, but she didn’t seem to let that worry her at all. “You really must be desperate to touch a titty if you’re willing to stay like that for so long.” She leaned forward to get another eyeful of his length. “Or some kind of pervert.”</p>
<p>“Yes...” He found himself muttering without thinking.</p>
<p>“Mmhm, what did you say?” She tugged on the lease, jerking Zarc forward. “You know I can’t understand you when you mumble like that. Speak up.”</p>
<p>“Yes I am.” Despite his best intentions, his words still trailed off in a groan. She was way too good at this if she could get him this flustered so earlier on.</p>
<p>“Desperate or a pervert?” She leaned forward until she was just a breath away from his face. “Well knowing you the answer is probably both.”</p>
<p>Up close he could tell just how plump and pink--if a little scabbed from her chewing habit--her lips were. It would be so easy to capture them in his, but his willpower managed to rein in his desire.</p>
<p>“Please,” He whined, unsure if he was allowed to say even that one word.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Ray pulled away as she cupped her ear. “Again the mumbling! Use your words!”</p>
<p>“Please, Mistress!” As he raised his voice he couldn’t stop it from cracking under her title. “Please, let me touch you.”</p>
<p>Sadism flashed across purple eyes. With a smirk, she sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. “Keeping begging, I like it.”</p>
<p>“Mistress, all I want is to taste you,” The formal speaking style reminded Zarc of his theatre days, but he pushed those memories out of his head. “The greatest reward you could give me, would be to act as your tool. Let me have the honor of driving you wild.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know how long the foreplay would last, if he would have to stay burning in the humiliation of being driven to this state until his arousal was fully awakened. Yet surprisingly, Ray yanked him onto her in a sudden pull. The action left him so disconcerted, he almost missed the blush painting her face.</p>
<p>Considering this was all his idea, he should have been the one to make sure he didn’t break character. Regardless he couldn’t help but try and ease her nerves.</p>
<p>“Hey that was really hot.” Her gaze flicked back to him as the blush on her face grew deeper.</p>
<p>“...how dare you use that sort of tone with me?!” She tried to muster up her earlier aggression, but this time came out positively adorable. Zarc did his best not to laugh right in her face.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, let me make up for it.” Nothing like a little embarrassment from both of them to spice things up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. DIY Domme (Fruitshipping)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To give credit where credit was due, Asuka didn’t <em>immediately</em> pick up something was wrong when Yuzu first texted her.</p><p>As an Academia professor, she tried to make it a habit to keep in touch with her previous students.  And while technically Yuzu didn’t quite count as one, she still qualified as one of her oldest proteges.  So when Yuzu said she wanted to get coffee with her, Asuka thought nothing of it.</p><p>It was only when Yuzu insisted on scheduling it as soon as possible that her suspicions first took root.  Obviously there was some announcements to be made, but it could be either good or bad–maybe somewhere in the middle.  You could never tell with this kinda stuff.</p><p>Her second red flag though, was after their hugs and hellos, Yuzu made the explicit request to sit in the back, far away from the rest of the crowd.  Alright that made it almost definitely bad news.  But she still went through the song and dance of small talk and catching up to give her time to get ready.</p><p>And like clockwork, as they ran out of generic things to talk about, Yuzu began to fidget with her duel disk.</p><p>“Hey Asuka?”  Despite her cheery smile, she couldn’t mask the way her voice cracked.  “Is it alright if I talk about something kinda private with you?”</p><p>Asuka reached across the table to cover her hand.  “Of course, you can discuss anything with me.”</p><p>“Are you sure?  Because I don’t want to cross any boundaries and the material is kinda…”  She took a deep breath and lowered her voice, “<em>lewd</em>.”</p><p>Asuka did her best not to roll her eyes.  Even when she had only been a student, her RA duties had exposed her to enough dating problems and sex mishaps to last a lifetime.  She couldn’t imagine anything that might upset what remained of her delicate sensitivity.</p><p>“I’ll engage as little or as much as you want,”  She explained.  “This is all about what you personally feel comfortable with Yuzu.”</p><p>“Okay!”  Yuzu gave a shaky breath as she began to tap on her duel disk.  “To be kinda blunt, it all started when I found this on Yuya’s laptop…”  She took off the disk and slide it over to Asuka.  The brightness was all the way down, so it was hard to make out the contents of the image at first.  But slowly Asuka was able to piece together the outline of a woman in a leather get-up holding a whip above a kneeling naked man.</p><p>She tried to zoom in, but suddenly the image began moving and a sultry voice belted, “Why you stupid little–”</p><p>Yuzu nearly leaped across the table in her efforts to pause the video, her face a brilliant scarlet.  Multiple other patrons glanced back at them, but eventually both their stares and Yuzu’s coloration began to return to normal.</p><p>“So yeah you can probably figure out what that is,”  Yuzu muttered to herself.</p><p>“What’s the context for finding this?”  Asuka could understand some of her embarrassment for almost broadcasting dominatrix porn to the entire cafe, but what she knew of Sakaki, he didn’t seem the type to be so public about it.</p><p>“We were both at home, trying to plan Yoko and Yusho’s 25th anniversary party together.  However, later Yuya had to leave to pick up the dinner we had ordered.  And since he had half the plans written out on his laptop, I thought it would be best to take the material and transfer it to mine, but in his history I saw some unfamiliar websites, and curiosity got the better of me, so I clicked around and ended up finding…”  Her ramblings hit a speed-bump once it came time to reference the video again.  “…that.”  She finally choked out.</p><p>Asuka pursed her lips as she reviewed the story.  “So was he watching porn instead of helping you plan?”</p><p>Yuzu looked at Asuka like she had gifted her a dead skunk.  “Dear lord, don’t even make me have to imagine that!”  She shook her head.  “All I know for certain is when Yuya came back with dinner, I tried talking to him about it.  And I was trying not to freak out, but he got all defensive, and so that got me riled up, we got arguing and Yuya ended up saying,”  She took a deep breath before continuing on in an intimation of his voice, <em> “Look I can’t pinpoint when it started, but I was at a confusing point in my life, and the girl I was in love with kept beating me up, so if any wires got crossed in the process then it is your fault!”</em></p><p>Yuzu finished the performance by dropping her head into her hands and groaning.  Not sure what else to do, Asuka picked up her coffee and gave it a long sip.</p><p>There was only so long she could chug her drink, but at least this would keep her from saying the first thought that popped in her head like, “With the way he always wears that collar, how are you surprised?” or “Being a masochist is far from the weirdest thing your boyfriend could be and I can point to five kinkier partners I’ve had.”  She had to try and emphasize with Yuzu, and now probably wasn’t the time to be sharing tidbits of her own sexual history.  But as Asuka continued to rack her brain to no avail, she found that Yuzu’s groan had transition from “general embarrassment sounds” to “dying animal noises.”  Now was probably a good type to conjure up that helpful advice.</p><p>“Have you talked about it with anyone else?” It was a pretty blatant stalling technique, but from the way it managed to grab Yuzu’s attention, it seemed she had to a story to tell.</p><p>“I really did try to do figure out how to handle this on my own, but I usually talk lady stuff with Yoko; and no offense, but I don’t thinks eh wants to no about her son’s deviancy.”  She propped her face up with one knuckle.  “The problem with dating your best friend, is that all your entire friendship circle is the same.  I even tried reaching out to <em>Reiji</em> of all people–”</p><p>“Akaba Reiji!”  Asuka interrupted.  “You thought the stoic, private business CEO would have good relationship advice!?”</p><p>“He’s had a pretty enthusiastic fan club since he was like fifteen, so I figured he must have come across <em>something</em> like this before,”  The blush was back and fiercer than before.  “He kinda ended up freaking out too, though.”</p><p>Asuka drank what was left of her drink to keep from dying of  laughter.  The risk of choking kept her from laughing too hard, but Yuzu didn’t seem all that impressed by her show of restraint.</p><p>“Look I know I’m probably coming off as a prude, but like what else and I supposed to do in this situation?”</p><p>Asuka steepled her fingers together and took a deep breath. “Did Sakaki intend for you to find this video?”</p><p>“What? No!”</p><p>“Did he request you to perform any of the acts show in it?”</p><p>“No, but–”</p><p>“Did he suggest he’d break up with you if you refused to act like the woman in the video?”</p><p>“No…”  </p><p>“Then I’m not sure if there really is any problem here.” Asuka gave a perfectly pleasant smile.  “Both of you are adults.  It is perfectly natural for you two to explore you sexuality through erotic media, and just because your partners doesn’t mean you have to like the same thing.”</p><p>“But how am I supposed to just ignore that he likes…” Yuzu made vague circling motions with her hands.  “<em>…that?</em> Or that I’m the apparent cause for it!”</p><p>“I mean I can see why getting a detailed explanation like that would be unpleasant, but you understand that you crossed a boundary first right?” Asuka traced the rim of her cup.  “That was private content, so he was likely feeling vulnerable and defensive too.  Why exactly did you click on that link?”</p><p>“So this was all some huge fuck up on my end,”  Yuzu sighed.  “I guess I should apologize.”</p><p>Asuka sat up a little straighter in her seat.  “That might be a good course of action, yes, but you didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“Like I said, curious…”  Yuzu fidgeted back and forth.</p><p>A sly grin spread across Asuka’s face. “If you want to know more about BDSM I can point you to some clubs that specialize in it.  I can sign you up for a munch anytime you–”</p><p>“I would literally rather die, so um, no thank you!” Yuzu’s voice rose about an octave in its sarcastic sweetness, and this time there was nothing left Asuka could use to mask her amusement.</p><p>“I got pamphlets, education videos, diagrams,”  She teased.</p><p>“So its a slow death instead, now you’re sounding like the sadist,” Yuzu rolled her eyes.  “You just going to keep torturing me until I spill my guts aren’t you?”</p><p>Asuka gave one last giggle before returning back to that helpful older mentor role she was supposed to be filling.  “If it really is too private then I won’t press you again, but I can’t really help you unless I understand the problem fully.”</p><p>For a while Yuzu said nothing, occupying herself mostly with sipping through the straw of her drink so hard her top lip stuck to it.  Still Asuka simply sat back and watched, unperturbed.  She could play the waiting game if she needed to, and after Yuzu had repeated the action for about the fifth time she finally began to break.</p><p>“It’s not like we haven’t been <em>intimate</em> before,”  It was the gentleness of innuendos, yet she still stumbled.  “Honestly, for a lot of the relationship<em> I’ve</em> actually been the one to initiate things.  Which I guess can be annoying at times, but its also familiar.  I’ve known Yuya since we were in diapers, so it wasn’t really all that surprising that he continued to be the sweet, gentle boy I grew up with even after we started dating.  But that…”  She gestured back to her duel disk.  “…I don’t really get that.  And I don’t know how to be the woman Yuya seems to want.  Like God I can’t even imagine pulling off that sexy, scary combination, I don’t know all those<em> tricks</em>!”</p><p>Asuka hid one last small smile behind her folded hands.  Seems like Yuzu’s curiosity ran deeper than she initially thought.  </p><p>“I don’t think Sakaki is expecting a dinner and show every evening.  I also don’t see why your relationship shouldn’t continue as normal unless both of you are willing to change things.”  Tentatively, she leaned forward to cover Yuzu’s hand with her own.  “All that said, there really is nothing wrong or dirty with experimentation if you want to try.  I know I’ve been pretty jokey about it, but I can get you some beginner-friendly resources if you’re truly interested.”</p><p>“Honestly, I’m not sure what I want…”  Yuzu pulled away.  “But talking about it has made it all less overwhelming, so…thanks for that at least.”</p><p>They parted on good terms, and Asuka debated if she should try to plan another get-together in a week or two to check in on the situation.  However, that weekend, Yuzu sent her a text that went and decided things for her.</p><p>She asked if Asuka could go ahead and send over a few of those pamphlets (preferably without any pictures though).</p><hr/><p>Yuya’s strategy to handle the porn argument was basically not to handle it at all. It wasn’t his proudest moment to just ignore a problem away, but then he had never actually thought about ever discussing this with Yuzu.  So while he tried to figure out the best way to approach the subject, slowly Yuzu returned to her relaxed, cheery self.  And since things seemed to had calm down between the two of them, he thought it would be best just to sweep things under the rug and move on with their lives.</p><p>But of course, just when he was ready to forget about the entire thing, he quite literally walked in on it again.</p><p>“Umm…”  He wasn’t quite sure what to say to the sight of Yuzu with one pigtail done up as she tried to tie the second one.</p><p>“Oh! I didn’t expect you to be home so early.”  Yuzu turned around and hit him with a second wave of nostalgia.</p><p>“Why are you wearing your old school uniform?”</p><p>“I asked Dad if he still knew where it was it.  It was a squeeze, but I’m glad it still fits!”  She finished securing her pigtail and move to fix her tie.  </p><p>The general motion drew his gaze towards her upper body, where her shirt seemed to strain with all its effort to keep her breasts contained.  Naturally he did his best not to stare too long, but the more he tried to look away, the more he kept getting hit with new surprises, like the hem of the shirt teasing the upper half of her belly button, or the skirt straining to cover the entire width of hips and flashing her flower-patterned panties through its undone zipper.</p><p>Yuya swallowed as he felt a flush of heat flood his body.  “Fits…sure I guess.”</p><p>Yuzu giggled before pulling out her old paper fan and giving a little twirl.  “I was only testing to see if I could get this assemble to work, but since you’re here, what do you think of it?”</p><p>Thinking, he wasn’t quite sure if he was at that stage yet.  “I’m still trying to figure out why in the world you’d put this on.”</p><p>Yuzu took a deep breath as she combed her hair through her fingers.  “I mean if fourteen year-old me was able to serve as some adolescent sexual awakening, I thought why not start there?”</p><p>Yuya licked his lips.  He hadn’t ever had much of a schoolgirl fetish, even in his teenage years when it would have been more appropriate.  Yet there was something about seeing Yuzu as she was now return back to that attire, and knowing that she did it all because of<em> him</em> that was making it work a lot more effectively then he would have ever dreamed.</p><p>“You look nice,”  Yuya glanced away as he felt a flush creep up his neck.  “Really nice, but–”</p><p>“Shh, Yuzu pressed a finger to his lips.  “I’ll let you get your piece out later, but I just want to say my own before I get too flustered.”  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  “I think I overreacted to finding your…<em>videos</em>.  Sooo, I wanted to make it up to you with a special night.”</p><p>Yuya did a mental recap of what exact ones she would have watched, because this type of solution exactly like the type that would have originated from a porno.  “I mean I wasn’t lying when you said you looked good, but you didn’t have to go this far, especially if it makes you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Believe me, I thought long and hard about ever venturing into this territory,”  She looked back up at him.  “But I figured you’d never intend to hurt me.  And so if I could participate on my terms and it would make you happy, then I thought it wouldn’t hurt to try….”</p><p>Yuya felt affection and other things began to swell inside him.  With a nervous energy he leaned forward to kiss her.</p><p>“You’re really something, Yuzu,”   He parted from her breathless and a little bit giddy.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“Great!”  She took a step back and pumped her fist.  “I got a few pamphlets we can sit down and look through together!”</p><p>Yuya blinked twice.  Then with a gentle sigh, he joked, “Whatever you say, mistress~”</p><p>Immediately a spark of pain blossomed across his cheek and sent him staggering back.</p><p>“Oh my god I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to–”  Yuya was too busy trying to control his erection to hear all of Yuzu’s panicking, but he must have not been doing a good enough job, because eventually she stopped dead in tracks.</p><p>“I didn’t think we’d start here, but whatever you’ve been doing has been working,”  Yuya gave a nervous chuckle.</p><p>“Really, oh my god, that’s great because I have no idea what I’m doing!”  She tried to give a laugh of her own, but it came out slightly more maniac.  “Ok, ok, um if I’m remembering right, then why don’t you say green if you want to keep going, yellow if we need to slow down, and red to stop?”</p><p>“Green then mistress!”</p><p>That earned him another wallop on the head.</p><p>“First thing’s first don’t call me mistress, that’s too weird!”  She puffed her cheeks out in an absolutely adorable way.</p><p>A part of him wanted to tease her further just to keep drawing out that kind of reaction, but he was pretty sure the goofy smile he was sporting already might make her lose her nerve.  Respectively, he lowered his head.</p><p>“What would you like me to call you then?”</p><p>He couldn’t see her expression anymore, but sharp intake she gave was just as telling.</p><p>“As if my name is worthy of being in your mouth!”  She recovered her bluster quickly enough.  “Right now you just need to know your place and get on your knees!”</p><p>Yuya happily dropped like a sack of rocks.  His speed seemed to surprise her though, because she gave a little jump when he hit the floor. Still Yuya did his best to wait, and let her approach him at her own pace.  When she finally made it over to him, she cradled his face with a surprising amount of gentleness.</p><p>“You know…”  Her fingers began to explore the inside of his throat.  “…I don’t think I like this angle, let’s move you over here.”</p><p>She dragged him by his collar until he was kneeling in front of their bed.  As he gasped for air, he could tell which hurt more: the tugging or the carpet burn.</p><p>“Oh no, are you alright?”  Yuzu broke character with a look of genuine concern.</p><p>“Let’s give that a yellow,”  Yuya sputtered.  “Don’t do it again, but I can keep going.”</p><p>“Ok…”  She lowered her body until she was sitting on the bed.  Unconsciously Yuya found himself following the motion, until his head was resting in her lap.   “Um…what should we do now?”</p><p>That was a good question.  Unsure how to answer, he kissed the boundary where her stockings met her upper thigh.</p><p>“Maybe, I could undress you, um…love?”</p><p>Yuzu seemed to respond more positively to that pet name.  “Hmm, seems like a good opportunity to see if you can be a good boy for me,”  She reached forward to scratch the top of his head.  </p><p>Yuya felt his face heat up.  Hmm, didn’t realize that was also a thing he liked.</p><p>“I’ll do my best, love,”  He pressed his forehead against her calf and prepared himself.</p><p>Removing her shoes was a simple matter, but when it came time to tackle her stockings he took his time lavishing her with attention.  carefully he traced the shape of her legs, as if memorizing their exact weight and feel was the most important task in the world.  When he reached the top of the elastic band, he slowly peeled it from her skin inch by inch.  Intermittently he would stop to pepper more kisses across her legs, or take care to stroke the inside of her knee.  Then once the garment was fully removed, he’d neatly fold it up and place it off to the side.</p><p>Once he was finished, he turned back to Yuzu, bright-eyed and expected.  “Was that to your liking, love?”</p><p>Yuzu’s face was equally flushed as his, and she kept chewing her lower lip.  “Yes, you’ve been a very good boy.”  This time she scratched the underside of his chin, causing Yuya to hum in contentment.</p><p>But just as quickly as she bestowed her affection, she took it away.  “Your job’s not done though you know.”</p><p>Yuya stared at that flash of flower-patterned panties.  He wanted to reach between her legs and feel if they had gotten wet yet, but that kind of behavior would probably earn him another smack, distracting him from his main goal. Repeating the same forehead tic, he took a deep breath and cupped her ass as he searched for her waistband.  Then once he had his fingers hooked in, he pulled it down as he traced curves of her body</p><p>Or at least that is what he tried to do.  In practiced he found the skirt snagged itself on the swell of her hips.  He went back to the zipper, to check if it hadn’t been pulled down all the way, but no its two halves were stretched almost horizontally apart.</p><p>“Let me help,”  Yuzu murmured, lifting herself off the bed to stand.  But after getting them on, she seemed unable to remove them either.</p><p>“Hmm, maybe if we use our combined leverage–”</p><p>“Yuya, we need to be careful–”</p><p>“I think I got it, just hold on tightly–”</p><p>“Yuya, I–”</p><p>There was a loud tearing sound, and they both looked down to find a large rip running down the side of the skirt.</p><p>And of course, Yuya said the first awful, possibly most adolescent thing either of them had thrown about all night.  “Shit, what are we gonna tell Shuzo?”</p><p>Yuzu blanched.  “I don’t really know how to make this sexy, so why do we call it red from here on out?”</p><p>“Ok,”  Sheepishly Yuya crawled onto the bed.  As he settled in, the rip made it much easier for Yuzu to finally slide of that skirt, and she kicked it away before falling back to join him.</p><p>For a moment, they just looked at each other, trying to gauge the other’s reaction.</p><p>“Sorry for killing the mood,”  Yuya didn’t know quite what else to say, but it seemed as good a place to start as any.</p><p>“It’s ok, I’ll figure something out.  I think Dad only held onto these things for sentimental reasons.”  She rolled over to face him.  “Besides I was really running out of ideas.”</p><p>Slowly, Yuya reached upward and undid a pigtail.  “Not bad for a first attempt though.”</p><p>“Are you sure, because I felt like an absolutely fool prancing about.”</p><p>“I mean yeah it might be silly, but its not just the actions themselves that have an effect it’s the context.”  He brushed a few bangs from her face.  “There’s the fantasy element of getting bossed around by a mean, hot lady, but in reality I trust you enough to never really want me to put me in extreme harm’s way.” He face began to grow more sober.  “Even when you were at your most tyrannical, a fan to the face is pretty minor injury.  Not like an electric shock, it’s like…I can take it back for myself safely.”</p><p>Yuzu was biting her lip again, getting a little misty-eyed.</p><p>“Sorry for dragging the mood down again.”  He gave that nervous laugh a second time.  “But how did you feel about it on your end?”</p><p>“I guess…”  She took a deep breath.  “…pretty similar.  At the start I was so caught up in trying to get things right, but it is really cathartic to like, being obeyed so readily…”  Her blush was back with a vengeance.  “I did try to be careful with you, but it is a power trip to have someone so eager to please you.”</p><p>“If that’s the case then I don’t think this was a waste of time.”  Yuya leaned in to press his forehead against hers.  “If you ever want to try this again, I’d be more than willing.”</p><p>Yuzu hummed to herself.  “That is something I’ll keep in mind.”  With a start she sat up.  “I think though I’m still gonna have to retire the schoolgirl seductress act.  I’m getting out of these clothes so we can return to important matters.</p><p>“Oh yeah, those pamphlets you talked about.  You’re right it would be good if I got acquainted with them first!”</p><p>Yuzu looked at him like he had invited her on a date to bingo night at the senior citizen center.  “Um…I was actually wanting us to just have sex the normal way.”</p><p>Oh!  Good, he wouldn’t have to jerk off in the shower like he originally planned.  “You know what that sounds even better!”</p><p>Yuzu trotted over to the bathroom with her duel disk in hand.  “Let’s both take five to like get in a better mindset again.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me!”</p><p>The bathroom door’s lock clicked shut, and as Yuzu watched herself undress in the mirror, she took the time to jot out one quick text.</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, you were right”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyway this made me realize Asuka’s canon ending is probably being sex educator in Academia, bc she is the only person open and responsible enough to do it in Fusion, so for that revelation alone I apologize for nothing in this fic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. How to Play The Villain (Janushipping)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each time they start, he reminds himself that he is doing this for her.</p><p>Dennis likes to think that he is better now than he used to be during his Academia days. The teaching is good for his soul and he knows he has a life that is worthy of cherishing. He has friends and loved ones who care about him, and a stable lifestyle that while not luxurious, covers all his needs.</p><p>But every once in a while Ruri’s text drags him out of that simple life.</p><p>The first time they met after the war, he kept waiting for <em>it </em>to happen. He couldn’t define what exactly what <em>it</em> was, but with the enormity of his actions weighing them both down, something had to give. The only question was whether she would bend or he would break.</p><p>However the proposition they ended up in was the most interesting form of destruction he had ever witnessed.</p><p>“How do you feel?” He licks his lips as he looks over his work. A part of himself never gets used to the sight of her sprawled on her stomach, ass in the air while her wrists are bound behind her back. at first her requests had been for small innocent things: a date to the movies, a hand to hold. How they got to here is a path too winding to trace, but before he could get lost in self-inflicted self-loathing her answer grounds him back to Earth.</p><p>“I’m fine, just don’t keep me waiting too long or my knees will get sore.”</p><p>Dennis breathes in, savoring the hint of authority in her voice. It is easier for him to play the villain when he knows who he is tailoring his role to.</p><p>“Glad to see you’re awake.” He doesn’t know why she always instructs him to start their sessions this way, but the familiarity of a script is comforting. He doesn’t have to think but simply let her put the words in his mouth.</p><p>“Where...where have you taken me?” In any other situation he’d find her dramatic acting cute, but he reminds himself that she doesn’t want his doting. That’s not why he was called here.</p><p>“This tower was a special prison crafted specifically for you. A carding would have been too merciful.”</p><p>“What...what do you mean?”</p><p>“We came to your dimension in search of you. If you hadn’t run away then nobody else would have needed to get hurt. You think your comrades will forgive your cowardice?” Their play is an existing mixture of truth and fiction. For a moment he is distracted by the prospect of picking apart where one begins and the other ends, trace where the latter came from, but before he can get lost in thought he meets her gaze. Something about those amethyst eye pull at his heart strings. However it isn’t sympathy for her that influences him, rather it it the same uncontrollable compliance a puppet might show to its master.</p><p>His grip around the riding crop tightens.</p><p>“Are you seriously saying I deserve this for valuing my own life?” That was his cue to get cold and cruel, to slur his lines with the sliminess of your typical movie bastard boyfriend. And so he gives the best performance he can.</p><p>“You can lie to yourself all you want, but we both know your sins run deeper then that.” He trails the head against the back of her calf. “If you confess for me though, then perhaps I can find a reason to be <em>gentle</em> with you.”</p><p>“If that’s the case--” Ruri took a deep breath, “--go fuck yourself!”</p><p>The first strike seems to surprise him more than her. He didn’t know the ritual was so engraved into him that it could qualify as a reaction. As Ruri hisses from the sting, a small gasp of his own slips out instead.</p><p>“First things first,” Dennis tries to collect himself by breathing through his nose. “It is unladylike to curse like that. Such crudeness is below you.” The second strike is more controlled and purposeful. His hands don’t shake anymore, and he doesn’t flinch at the discolored welt rising across her skin. “Second, Shun had warned you about wandering too far away from the camp at night. Yet you still decided to go and place yourself right in our hands.”</p><p>He continues on like that; another blow, another sin. It’s better to keep a brisk pace then allow himself time to dwell on the specifics of their arrangement. The guilt can’t crawl up from his throat when he fills his mouth with fed lines. But before he can prepare the tenth and final slap, he spots tears beginning to form in her eyes.</p><p>Dennis freezes. He doesn’t know what he wants to do, comfort and console her or bring down the riding crop even harder before. Whichever desire is truly his though, they both feel like impossible feats outside of his reach. It’s like he’s a ghost haunting his own body, only able to witness the atrocities he commits.</p><p>“Dennis,” Ruri’s voice cuts through the haze, but it isn’t enough to put him back together. “Dennis, what’s going on?”</p><p>When he doesn’t response, she begins to slip out of her restraints. A part of him wants her to just go ahead and grip his wrist--let her wield him if he can’t do the job by himself--but instead she goes for the crop and places it on a nearby dresser.</p><p>“Red ok? We don’t have to pretend anymore, just talk to me.” She cradles his empty hand in hers. Her words can’t quite grasp the gentleness they should, that’s been difficult for them both since the war, but it is enough to get his tongue moving again.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He doesn’t quite know what he is apologizing for, but Ruri brushes past it with purpose, bringing his hands between her legs.</p><p>“You don’t have to be so overprotective, I told I liked this stuff didn’t I?”</p><p>“You did,” It’s about as subtle a seduction as an axe to the face, but that warmth of her arousal leads him back to his own. He kisses her because he knows satisfying her will satisfy him.</p><p>The sex is impersonal and brief. They’re both prone to volatile moods, so pressing things on for too much longer would have been a risk. When they’re finished, Ruri is just as quick to slide out from underneath him and darts for the bathroom.</p><p>He gets a good eyeful of that red mark across her backside, and the guilt nearly chokes him to death right then and there.</p><p>“You’re getting that spacey look again,” She remarks once she joins him back in bed. “If you’re going to get like this, then we should probably break off this thing.”</p><p>“I’ll get better,” He responses a little too quickly. Swiftness looks like desperation on him. “I don’t want to push things too far. I don’t want to see you cry.”</p><p>Ruri scoffs, “It’s not emotional at all, I tear easily. If I didn’t want this why would I ask for it?” She rolls over signaling the conversation should be through. And so Dennis tries to get this one thing right. But right as he begins to drift off to sleep, Ruri brings him under her thumb one last time.</p><p>“After all...you’re the only I can trust to hurt me.”</p><p>When he turns over to question her, she’s already escaped into dreamland. He wants to shake her awake and ask her just what she means. He wants to rest and join her in slumber.</p><p>Instead he spends most of the night awake and waiting for her direction yet again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>